An Intertwined Fate
by SassyPrincess14
Summary: As the saviors are out on a typical run, Negan stumbles upon someone he recognized from way before the world went to all hell. Will she experience Lucille's wrath? T for generalized Negan themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

"Johnny!" a scream came from deep inside the blonde's throat as she fought against the strong arm keeping her from running to save the one she loved. "Johnny!" her throat burned and her heart shattered. The large teeth within the decaying mouth ripped his jugular from his strong neck.

"We have to go back," she told the dark haired man, much resembling the pieces of a man behind them.

"We can't turn back," he said in a harsh tone.

Ellie wondered how he could be so cold? The man back there wasn't just anybody. He was family.

"Why the hell not?" she dropped her weight and he dropped his arm from around her, allowing them to come to a halt.

"I'd really rather not argue about saving your life."

"My life is nothing without him."

"Johnny wouldn't have wanted this," the dark haired man looked at her with angry green eyes.

"I don't want to," she tensed her jaw and glared at him. But she knew in the end that she was putting him at risk now too, and that wasn't fair. Parker wouldn't leave her, as much as she wanted him to.

"Ellie, we've gotta go," a hand gripped her arm and sobs racked her entire body as they ran. She was blindly following to keep him out of risk, at this point. She didn't care about herself, but Parker still had a chance to have a life in this hellhole, she couldn't take that from him.

She didn't know how far they went, maybe it was a mile, maybe it was ten. All she knew was that a force was commanding her legs to move and her world was numb. She didn't feel her feet touching the soft ground. She didn't hear the snap of branches or the rustle of her feet in the leaves. She only felt her heart shatter in a million pieces. "You okay?" Parker's face was inches from hers, meeting her with the same green eyes they'd left in the woods.

"Am I okay?" her voice shook as she spoke. "Am I okay?" she repeated. "The love of my life, _your brother_ , was just…just…and we left him there." She clenched her jaw tightly, once again, trying not to fall into another fit of violent sobs. "So excuse the fuck out of me if I'm not okay."

Ellie jerked her arm from Parker's grasp and stormed back onto the road, no destination in mind. She went with him out of the thickest of the threat.

"Ellie, listen to me," Parker called, hurrying after her.

"What's the point of any of this?" She questioned. "Without him, I don't want to exist. Breathing without him by my side feels like…like…I'm betraying him."

"Did you even know my brother at all?" Parker sighed looking at the blonde woman before him. Her bright blue eyes rimmed red, her face blotchy, and jaw still tense.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"He would've done _anything_ to keep you alive. He made me promise I'd keep you safe over anything else. If he could choose between saving you or himself, he would've picked you. You know that, Ellie, so stop."

"Stop being upset for losing my fiancé?"

"Stop pretending you'd rather be dead. And stop giving up the shot to live that he gave you."

"Stop telling me what to do," she scoffed, walking forward. The frigged cold cutting its way through her leather jacket. She crossed her arms over her chest, in interest of staying warm. She wished she had her personal heater with her again, not the electric type, the Johnny type. He was perfect for keeping warm. He always made her feel warm, happy, and safe. She loved him so much.

Johnny and Ellie had met during their senior year of college, she an education major, and he an Engineering major. They bonded over their love for Buckeyes and pizza, and their hatred for Michigan and onions. They went to football games and movies. After college, Johnny found a job in Virginia and asked Ellie to move with him, she did without question. Before the outbreak, they were happy. Hell, after the outbreak, they had each other, so they were still as happy as they possibly could be. The pair seemed to be made for each other. Like any couple, they had their differences, but they kept each other safe.

Parker allowed her to be a few paces ahead, she needed a moment to herself, and truly, so did he. He watched her with hawk eyes, insuring her safety from a distance. He imagined she was lost in her thoughts, probably going through memories of Johnny. His older brother was always the strong one, always what he aspired to be, Parker always wanted to be just like Johnny and he would do anything for him. He would've even gladly swapped places with him back there if he could.

Parker found himself lost in his thoughts and quickly found that he wasn't prepared for the vehicle that sped up beside them. As he hurried to Ellie's side and she started to jerk away from him. Her blue eyes landed on the looming vehicle beside them and she immediately stopped.

"Stay by me," Parker murmured. A man with a long mustache and a dark-haired woman hopped out of the truck with sinister looks on their faces.

"What have we got here?"

"We don't want any trouble," Parker said.

"Who says we're here for trouble?" the mustached man questioned. He pulled out a walkie talkie and said something neither Parker nor Ellie could hear. A reply came over the walkie a moment later. "Arat, boss'll be here soon. Keep an eye on 'em." The man ducked back into the truck for a moment.

Another vehicle pulled up and a outstepped a large man with a barbwired baseball bat.

"Ho-ly fucking shit, would just look at what we have here?" his voice was deep and intimidating, but familiar to Ellie's ears. She tried to place it in her memory as her pale eyes traveled from his thick black biker boots, up his long jean clad legs, to his black leather jacket, and finally to his salt and pepper bearded face. She knew this man. "I cannot believe that I'm looking at Ellie fucking Richards."

 **AN: Hey guys, I haven't written a fanfic in a while and wanted to get back into it. I have had such a fun time watching Negan's character and I feel like there's a whole lot more to him so I thought that I could try to write about him a bit. This story is going to eventually be a Negan/OC character. But it's going to be kind of a slow burn. I'm considering doing some flashbacks throughout so that you can learn about Negan's past, which will probably be loosely based upon the comics. What do you think about that?**

 **Leave me some reviews! Thank you in advance** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

4 Years Before the Apocalype:

 _"_ _Ellie," the blonde looked up from her mailbox to see the principal standing behind her. It was the first day of school, she was making sure no new communications had been sent out, she had nothing waiting for her in her box._

 _"_ _Yes?" she turned around to see the familiar plump man who had hired her just over a year ago. His combover she tried to avoid looking at his bad brown and grey combover, but it was at the height of her eyes. As he spoke next, she could smell his ever-present coffee breath. As the day went on, it would grow more and more stale and only get stronger. She made a mental note to make mints her secret Santa Gift for him, if she were to choose his name this year. Maybe she would just set some on his desk this week._

 _"_ _The new gym teacher is here; will you show him to the gym and the teacher's lounge?" Ellie poked her head around the front desk to see a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, that was for sure._

 _"_ _Sure," she replied, both things were near her classroom and she couldn't expect Principal Jefferson to leave his doughnuts and coffee to walk through the school, and that was why he was asking her. She followed her boss out to the main lobby of the front office. They stood before the handsome man dressed in sweatpants and a T-Shirt. Sometimes, she envied the gym teacher. He could get away with wearing such things to school. She on the other hand, could not._

 _"_ _Great, Negan, this is our Seventh Grade English Teacher, Ms. Ellie Richards. I'm sure this is not the first time you'll hear about her. The boys in her class sure love her, ya know?" Ellie's stomach turned. It wasn't so much the statement that bothered her, she got it, pre-pubescent boys would sexualize anything. Ellie was the youngest of all the other teachers in this Middle School, so she expected it. But the principal should not be joking about it._

 _Nevertheless, Ellie offered her hand out to meet Negan. "Nice to meet you."_

 _He shook it, giving her a wholehearted smile, "You too." She could see the crinkle by his eyes and she couldn't help but return his contagious grin. God, she hoped he was single. The things going through her head would not be appropriate if he had a girlfriend, that was for sure._

 _"_ _If you would just follow me I'll give you the grand tour."_

 _"_ _Sounds good to me," he chuckled. "How long have you worked here?"_

 _"_ _I started last fall, after I graduated in the Spring."_

 _"_ _Where'd ya go to school?" Negan asked curiously._

 _"_ _The Ohio State University."_

 _"_ _And what the hell are ya doing here?" he asked. This certainly was nowhere near Columbus, Ohio._

 _"_ _Uh, it's a long story," she laughed. He left it at that, deciding not to press much further._

 _They took the grand tour of the school, Ellie showed Negan to the teacher's lounge before finishing up at Negan's primary work location, the gym. "So this is the gym," she said, laughing softly at her obvious statement. Clearly, no other building in the school would have such high ceilings or a basketball net at either end of the long court._

 _"_ _I can see that," he laughed. She couldn't help but think about how nice his laugh was. She didn't like the idea of crushing on the new Gym Teacher, but she was single, so she could do whatever she wanted._

 _"_ _Well, uh yeah. So I'm going to head to my classroom now, what time do you have your lunch?" she asked, trying to be nonchalant and not sound like she wanted to have lunch with him, right off the bat. He looked at the schedule in his hand and then back at her._

 _"_ _Fifth period."_

 _"_ _Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you in the teacher's lounge," she said before stepping away._

 _"_ _Damn right you will," he smirked._

Present Day:

"Ellie. Fucking. Richards. I cannot believe what the apocalypse dragged in. God damn," the dark-haired man grinned widely.

"Negan?" she looked at him in awe. She couldn't believe she was seeing the man before her. She hadn't seen him in so long, she had no idea if he was even alive, until right now.

"See look at this one, smart and sexy as all hell," Negan pointed his barbwire bat at her. "How the fuck are you doing?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"I've uh been better," she laughed darkly.

"Yeah, no shit, the world's been better," he chuckled deeply. "But hell, you look damn good, considering the shit that's gone on here."

"Uhh," she wasn't sure what to say to that one.

"I have something that might make this day in paradise just a little bit better, If you're interested." He paused to read her facial expression before continuing. "You got a place to stay?"

"Umm…Well no."

"Well, shit, Sweetheart, guess it's your lucky day. I know just the place."

"Negan, I'm a packaged deal, ya know?" Ellie met his dark eyes and he just grinned. "I'm not leaving without him," she said looking to the man beside her. She debated on even trusting Negan. Sometime, it didn't matter what you knew about someone from the past, the apocalypse changed everything. Though Negan may have once been a trusted friend, now, she wasn't so sure, he could've changed.

"Oh is this the infamous Johnny?" he questioned, looking at the chestnut haired man beside her. She picked up a hint of something she couldn't quite identify in his voice.

"Not quite," she murmured softly, looking at the ground. It was clear she didn't want to talk about it yet.

"Either way, c'mon with me. We're gonna get outta here. Not Johnny can come too."

Ellie frowned slightly and followed the man she had once known so well into the large vehicle. She didn't hesitate too much, she didn't know if it was her death wish or her familiarity with the seemingly scary man.

"Shit, last time I saw you, you were wearing this short little pencil skirt and those high heels."

"A lot has changed since the dead started walking," she sighed.

"Darlin', you sure got that right," he chuckled. "See what I mean, Si? This one's not just hot as all hell, but she's got that wit to her."

"I hear ya, boss," Simon replied."

"We're not far from _home_ now," the tall dark haired man stated, nudging her with a smile. Ellie wondered how someone could be so upbeat in a time like this. She knew she sure as hell wasn't.

After approximately an hour, the large vehicle arrived a looming building. "Welcome to the Sanctuary," Negan said, grinning as he put the truck into park.

"This is where you live?" she asked quietly.

"Sure is, Darlin'. You live here now too, c'mon, I'll give you the tour—this time around," he winked at her and she briefly thought back to the first time that they had met, a soft smile breaking on her features.

Negan showed Parker and Ellie the entirety of the Sanctuary. He showed them where they would get food, a common shower area, and finally to their rooms. Parker had a room on one of the lower levels and Ellie paused when he was given this room. They stopped outside of Ellie's room.

"I don't want to be separated from him," she said, looking to Negan. "He's like a brother to me."

"Darlin', he'll be just downstairs. You'll have a room all to yourself." Ellie didn't like this very much, but as she recalled, Negan wasn't the easiest man to argue with.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

"Don't be ungrateful now," Negan warned.

"And who made you King Boss?" she said with a casual eye roll. She decided she could use an argument. She was upset by the events of earlier and she wasn't quite sure how to cope with everything.

"I did," he laughed outright. "Shit, Sweetheart, did you miss the sons of bitches on their mother fucking knees as we walked in here?"

"I uh, well no."

"Why the fuck would they be doing that if I was some regular prick?"

"Well fucking great for you, Negan. Glad your reveling in the apocalypse. What the fuck do you want from me?" Ellie snapped, for a moment he was slightly taken aback before grinning again.

"I fucking missed you, let me tell you."

Parker had been silent since arriving. He wasn't sure what to say about the man, or about Ellie. They had hardly known each other pre-apocalypse. They'd met on only a few occasions prior and Johnny had been there for all of those meetings.

"You been quiet there, Not Johnny."

"Parker. His name is Parker," Ellie stated.

"What, your boyfriend a sensitive subject?"

"I don't know, is your wife?" she snapped.

"Shit, I didn't—"

"What the fuck else did you think could have happened to him? You think he walked off into the sunset to live happily ever after in this shithole? No. Of course not. He died this morning. Eaten by those dumb dead bastards.

Negan had to admit, he kind of felt like an ass now. He didn't mean to be a dick to her, hell they used to be really good friends and he hadn't had someone from the real world since everything had gone to shit. He could trust her before any of this had ever happened.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm gonna let you get settled in…you can get things from downstairs if you need it…" he trailed off and stepped away. Negan wasn't sure why he felt so bad. Like damn. He hadn't even felt slightly awkwardness since before all of this shit started. But because he'd known her for so long, known her before all of this, it was hard to not look at her differently than he did anyone, including Simon.


End file.
